


Unicorn Socks

by HaughtPocket00 (HaughtPocket)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10129094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaughtPocket/pseuds/HaughtPocket00
Summary: Series of one-shots, based on prompts or just little scenes playing in my mind





	1. Unicorn Socks

**Author's Note:**

> Waverly wears unicorn socks. With a dress and boots. I couldn't help it...

“Babe, we’re gunna be late!” Nicole looked up from her watch, leaned back to peer down the hall.  
“I’m coming!” A sing-song voice drifted down to the living room where Nicole had sat down, now checking her email on her phone, she couldn’t help but smile.

“Okay, let’s go!” Waverly stopped in front of Nicole, waiting for her girlfriend to stand with her. But the redhead was focused on the small woman’s footwear. Bright purple unicorn socks, much taller than her black boots, were very visible. Nicole’s head cocked in curiosity.

“Can I just ask … How did you decide on this?” She gestured up and down at the full ensemble, a little blue dress, the socks and boots.

Waverly’s face scrunched up. “You don’t like it?”  
“Oh, babe, I love it. It is … so very you.” Nicole rose from her place on the couch, wrapped her arms around the little waist, pulled her close. “I was just curious,” she couldn’t hide the joy the outfit brought her, smiling brightly.

Waverly’s arms rested on Nicole’s shoulders, she shrugged. “I dunno, it just seemed fun.” She reached to peck a kiss to the tall woman’s nose. “We’re gunna be late,” she smiled as she echoed the words, and pulled her girlfriend towards the front door.


	2. Parents & Sports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes the two just don't mix...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt - which parent gets all riled up at the kids' games?
> 
> Waverly. Absolutely Waverly. IMO...

“You shit-ticket!! That was a foul! Get outta here, number 12!!”  
“Wave, babe, sit down, these are middle schoolers, you can't yell at them like that!” Nicole pulled Waverly back down to her seat on the bleachers.

“I wasn't yelling at the kids, I was yelling at the IDIOT REF!!” Waverly turned her head and shouted the last two words in the ref’s direction.  
“Hon, they can hear you. So can Wyatt. Maybe not the best example for him…?” She gave her wife a warning look.

Waverly groaned. “I guess! Wynonna's worse!” She pointed her finger at Nicole, as if this point would make her less guilty.

“Yes, she is, I know.” She had to agree. Wynonna was much, much worse. Once, Wyatt had gotten a yellow card for a slide-tackle, and Wynonna stormed onto the field, a shoving match with the ref ensued. The two women sat and watched attentively as their son dribbled the soccer ball up the field, passing it to his teammates with ease. When someone from the opposing team shoved him, Nicole felt Waverly's whole body tense and try to stand, but she held her down. She looked her in the eyes.

“He's okay… Let him play.” Waverly groaned again, shouted to the field.  
“Go Wyatt!! Take it all the way down!”   
He did. Back and forth between his team, he wove around a defender, swiftly kicked the ball passed the goal, and it sunk to the net making that beautiful “swish” noise.

Nicole and Waverly both jumped to their feet, screaming in pride. Only 4 minutes left on the clock, the opposing team had no chance of gaining the lead with a 3 point disadvantage. They held each other before shouting towards their son.  
“WHOO” “GO WYATT!!”  
\- - -  
Wyatt ran to his moms after the game, covered in sweat. They didn't care, they pulled him into a group hug.  
“Honey, that was amazing! I'm so proud of you…” Nicole looked into the hazel eyes that stared up at her, beaming with pride.

“Thanks ma. I heard you shouting, mom. Coach says if you do it again, they'll probably kick you out.” His face met Waverly's gaze as she held his cheeks with her hands.

“Well excuse me for wanting a fair game. And number 12 totally should have been red carded. I stand by that.” She pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
Nicole took one of Wyatt’s hands and Waverly took the other. “Pizza?”   
Wyatt grinned a mega-watt smile, identical Waverly's. “YES!!”


	3. Mysterious Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whose is that mysterious voice she hears...

She leaned her back against the heavy door, swinging it inward, entered the crowded, smoky bar. Digging one hand into a back pocket, the other steadying herself at the bar as she took a seat, she held up a finger to signal the barmaid.  
“What can I getcha darlin’?”  
“Scotch whiskey. Thanks.”

The forlorn brown eyes roamed the room for a moment, returned to her hands. She ran her long fingers through striking auburn hair, scratched her scalp, trying to ease the pain in her skull. She nodded to the barmaid when a glass was set in front of her. Her brain pounded, she took a sip of the alcohol and it burned its way down her throat, she felt each and every inch of its travel. Sighing in relief at the presence of liquor in her body, she tilted her head back, tried to relax her jaw.

A few feet behind her, a gruff, not unhandsome man studied her. He’d seen her come in. Beautiful woman. Tall, prominent features. Slim fitting jeans, an airy, button up blue pinstripe top, sleeves rolled up a little, tucked in to show a black belt. Black stilettos that framed her legs perfectly. After studying for a bit, he walked to the bar, took a seat next to her. She was clearly lost in thought.

“Rough night?” The woman turned to his voice, saw him point to her choice of alcohol.  
She scoffed. “You could say that.”  
He held his hand out in greeting, “James.”  
Before taking the hand, she thought a moment. “Gay.” She shook the hand and smiled back.

James laughed heartily. “Just my luck. That your name, too?”  
She chuckled, “Nicole.”  
“Nice to meet you, Nicole. If you’re havin’ a rough day, stick around. Local’s singing. She always cheers everyone up.”  
Nicole looked into the man’s kind eyes. “Thanks. Just might.”

They conversed for another ten minutes before the local woman James mentioned took the stage, though, neither noticed at first. There was no introduction. She simply took the stage, sat, and began to sing.

That was when they noticed. More specifically, Nicole noticed. In the middle of a sentence, the woman began singing over her, and Nicole stopped speaking, immediately. James noted the reaction on her face, smiled, let her be.

Nicole could have sworn the heavens had opened, and an angel had started singing, right there, in that dirty old bar. There were so many open wounds in her heart, so many festering emotional infections. But with every note, and every tear that fell from the brown eyes, they didn’t seem to hurt so bad. She hadn’t even turned to see the face to which this voice belonged. It didn’t matter. She closed her eyes and let the healing words soak in, prayed that the song would never stop.

But it did. Nicole opened her eyes. But too late, the singer had left the stage.  
James saw the panic in Nicole’s face, bumped her shoulder. “She’ll be out in a minute.” He winked knowingly at her.

Nicole was finishing her drink when James tapped her shoulder. He pointed towards a corner table, Nicole followed the direction, saw a petite brunette sitting alone. Hair so perfect it couldn’t be real, oversized floral crop top, small denim jean shorts, Nicole’s breath hitched. Her newfound friend nearly shoved her off the stool towards the other woman. She looked back to see him waving his hand, shooing her away. She laughed, she’d definitely have to get this guy’s information, good friend to have around.

She gingerly made her way to the corner table, barely breathing. Upon approaching, the brunette hadn’t noticed her. She was reading a book. In a bar, this young woman was reading a book. Nicole swooned. She knocked on the table, the brunette looked up, her face erupted into quite possibly the biggest, most wonderful smile Nicole had ever seen. She had cheekbones to die for.

Nicole gulped, took a deep breath. “You … you have a beautiful voice.” She stared at the small woman in wonder and awe, and complete sincerity.  
The young woman dipped her head, blushing. “Thanks. I’m Waverly.” She stretched her hand out to greet the kind stranger, who took it.  
“Nicole.”  
“Please, sit. Unless you're already with someone, or you know, have a table, whatever. You don’t have to sit.” Waverly’s hands danced as she spoke. Before Nicole said a word, she sat, smiled, revealing large dimples so adorable they threw Waverly completely off guard.  
“Nope.”

They sat in a strange, tension filled silence for a couple of minutes, occasionally looking up and catching the other's glance, lightly laughing.  
Finally, Nicole took hold of her confidence. “So, I have confession…”  
Waverly’s brows rose. “Oh, do tell!”  
“I didn’t look at you once, during your song. Partly because I was so caught up in it, but also, I thought… if she’s as pretty as her voice, I don’t think I can handle both things at the same time.”

If a man had delivered this line to Waverly, she would have called bullshit, sent them away. But there was something about the tone, and Nicole’s face, it was almost like she wasn’t even talking to Waverly. Like she was reminding herself of the memory, and Waverly was just bearing witness. It wasn’t a line, a pickup. It was a fond memory. She studied the face before her. It was a beautiful one, stunning, really. But pained.

“Something happened.” It was a question, but Waverly was certain it was true.  
Nicole inhaled. “Yeah. But that’s true for everyone isn’t it?”  
The brunette pondered the words. “I guess. But … some people have hard times, and some have been to hell and back. They look different. They see the world differently. You see it differently, don’t you?”

Nicole leaned back against the chair, took a moment to look into the hazel eyes. “Who are you, and where did you come from?”

Waverly rested her face against one hand, and with the other, she reached to gently take hold of the long fingers resting on the table. “I’ll tell you if you tell me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um. So I got attached to James... ha! What a nice guy...
> 
> Not a prompt, just had this bar scene running through my mind. Made it into a one shot...


	4. Matchmakers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit more lighthearted, humorous Wayhaught.

As Waverly Earp wiped down the bar one last time before her shift was over, she mentally cursed when she heard the door open. She’d have to stay for that customer. But when she caught a streak of red hair flying across the room toward her, she was pretty sure it wasn’t a customer.

Nicole Haught slid across the slippery floor _Risky Business_ style and braced herself on the countertop to slow herself down. She looked up into her girlfriend’s thoroughly confused face while trying to catch her breath.

“Wave…” She continued to breath heavily, leaned forward closer to Waverly’s face. “Janet likes Frank.” Waverly watched Nicole as a grin spread across the dimpled face. A plan was developing in that head, she could see it. A plan that involved Waverly.

“Peg-leg Frank?” Frank didn’t really have a peg-leg. It was a prosthetic foot. But he liked being called peg-leg Frank, so that’s what people called him.

“Yeah! She said she’s got a thing for pirates…” Nicole’s face looked a little confused at the revelation, understandably.  
“But he doesn’t have an actual peg-leg…” Waverly’s statement was just as much a question.

“Weird, right? That’s what she said.” The redhead leaned her elbows on the bar. When Waverly smiled expectantly at her, she suddenly realized she hadn’t even said hello. She bared the biggest, most charming dimpled grin she could muster, leaned forward, and pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss. Satisfied, Waverly leaned back, ready to listen for more information.

Janet was an elderly woman who worked at the police station, and Frank was a retired veteran who frequented Shorty’s. Both women were well acquainted with Frank and Janet, and loved them dearly.

“So, you gunna help?” Nicole waggled her eyebrows at Waverly, who crossed the bar to enter her girlfriend’s arms. Nicole loosely wrapped her arms around Waverly’s torso, while Waverly ran her hands over Nicole’s strong upper arms.

Waverly looked at Nicole suggestively, flirting in return, “that depends. What do I get in return?”

Looking around to make sure no one was close enough to overhear, Nicole leaned into Waverly’s ear to whisper just a few things she had in mind. When she pulled away, Waverly’s jaw had fallen open.

“I think we can come to an arrangement.” Waverly looked down at her watch. “Hold on.” With that, she went to find Gus, and inform her she was leaving. She returned shortly and took Nicole by the hand and walked quickly towards the door. She leaned against it with her back, opening it while pulling Nicole close. “I’m gunna need some of that in advance though. A deposit, you know?” Waverly cocked an eyebrow and smirked mischievously, and Nicole leaned down to capture waiting lips.

“Yes ma’am.” They quickly buckled into Waverly’s red jeep and headed to Nicole’s apartment to “discuss payment” for this little adventure.

///

Waverly fell back onto a pillow, breathless, exhausted. Nicole’s face buried in her chest, neither were able to move. Or at least, they really didn’t want to.

“Remember,” Waverly breathed out, “that was just the deposit.” Muffled laughter came from between her breasts, and Nicole peered up.

“You saying that wasn’t enough?”

Placing her hands on either side of the dimpled face, she pulled her forward into a soft kiss. “I’m saying,” she kissed her again, “I’ll never have enough of you.” Waverly tried as hard as she could to say it with smoldering eyes and voice, but neither her or Nicole could hold back the laughter.

They pulled each other close and kissed through the laughter, ended up laying on their sides facing each other.

“So I’m thinking I’ll take Frank, and you take Janet. She’s girly. You’re girly. That’s good, right?” Nicole was planning their fiasco while her whole body fought sleep.

Waverly groaned. “Mm. Sleep. Food. Then we’ll talk.” Waverly’s eyes were already shut, speech slurring from oncoming sleep.

“Such a lazy butt.” Nicole’s eyes fell shut, her voice drifted off as she said the words.

///

Waverly reached her arm across the bed to find it empty. She covered her face and groaned.  
_Oh god, she’s probably trying to make breakfast._  
Nicole, bless her giant heart, couldn’t cook for the life of her. But that didn’t stop her from trying.

Waverly dragged herself out of bed, pulled on an oversize shirt, and stumbled toward a burning smell. She pinched her nose as she entered the kitchen. Nicole strutted around, wearing nothing but one of their many aprons, a joke Wynonna had started after tasting Nicole’s pancakes. This morning’s choice was “World’s Okayest Cook.” Waverly chuckled to herself, watched the scene in silence. Muttering curses under her breath, Nicole peeled burnt bacon off the griddle and haphazardly dropped some raw strips on. She winced and jumped back a bit as the oil splattered, quickly turned to check on the eggs.

 

“AHHH! Shit… COOK eggs, COOK. Stop burning!” Waverly laughed a little too loudly as Nicole shouted at the food. Nicole turned to see her girlfriend leaning against the door frame, simply observing her.

“I know you think this is funny, but this is your food,” Nicole warned Waverly as she pointed at the disaster taking place in front of her.

“Oh no, that’s yours. I’m eating cereal.” When Nicole stuck her lower lip out, pouting, Waverly continued. “Baby, I love you, like … more than anything. But you cannot cook.” Waverly took Nicole’s face in her hand and delivered the news like it was some devastating new information. She pecked a kiss on Nicole’s lips before retrieving a bowl, spoon, and her choice of cereal.

Nicole finally resigned, plucked a banana and dropped herself next to Waverly on the couch. “Am I allowed to talk about my plan now?” She gave Waverly a wistful look.

Waverly rolled her eyes, but smiled. “Yes, dear. Tell me all about it.”

///

The two women sat slumped in Nicole’s truck, watching peg-leg Frank and Janet walk to Janet’s door.

Waverly looked at Nicole, who was surveying the situation through Waverly’s binoculars.

“You know it’s really creepy that you brought those, right?” Waverly gave Nicole a concerned look.

“I gotta see how my boy’s doin’.” She brought the binoculars down to look at Waverly. “He’s totally gunna score tonight,” she informed her, before lifting them to her eyes again. “Oooh yeah, he is charming the socks off her. Go Frank. Work that pirate angle.”

“Alright Janet, just go inside. Go inside so we can go home.” Waverly spoke as if the elderly woman could hear her. She definitely didn’t, because the couple took a seat on Janet’s front porch swing.

Nicole fist pumped as Waverly let out a “dammit!”  
They sat a few more moments, cheering on their respective sides, Nicole wishing to stay and watch, Waverly desperately wishing to leave this weird stake-out. Then Waverly had an idea. She pulled her phone out, began furiously texting, and tucked it away again. Both women watched as Janet jumped a little and pulled her phone out of her shirt. They got a chuckle out of the fact that she kept her phone in her bra. She looked at her phone, appeared to be reading a text, and a look of understanding swept across her face. The older woman took Frank by the hand and led him inside her house. Waverly grinned and looked at Nicole.

“I guess that’s it, time to go, right?”  
Nicole narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend. “You sent her a text, didn’t you?”

“Hey, you still owe the other half of my payment.” Waverly’s face was completely serious as she glared at Nicole.  
Nicole gulped at remembering their agreement. She was silent for a moment, turned the keys in the ignition and faced the road.  
“Yeah, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had some more humorous scenarios rollin around the brainpan lately. Because I think they'd make an awesome funny couple outside the demons-running-around world. Thought I'd post one...
> 
> *I'm editing this to add something I feel I should say. I am very aware this is pretty out of character, for both of them. It was really the scenario, the matchmaking, that was rolling around and I wanted to write. I know this isn't my best. Thanks for reading & leaving love nonetheless!*


	5. "I could murder a stack of pancakes"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What might have happened if Nicole and Wynonna didn't get captured in 1x07? If they made it to breakfast, and murdered those stacks of pancakes?
> 
> (from a prompt, someone asked this and I wanted to answer!)

Wynonna watched Nicole dig little holes into the top pancake of the stack with a quizzical tilt of her brows and curl of her lips.

“Dude.” Nicole stopped her digging, her doe eyes looked up at Wynonna. “What the hell?”

Nicole continued her digging, and began an explanation.  
“When I was a kid, I’d visit my grandparents every weekend. We always made pancakes. Gramma always put the blueberries or chocolate chips right in the batter to make a smiley face.” As she spoke, she began to drop blueberries, one by one, in the little trenches. “I guess it takes me back.” Placing the last berry, she leaned back to admire her artwork: a smiley face atop her big stack of pancakes. She topped it off with whipped cream hair.

“God, you get more cheesy with every word that comes out of your mouth.” Wynonna pulled a small flask from her leather jacket, made herself an Irish coffee.

It was something Nicole had noticed. Hell, you’d have to be blind and deaf to not notice. Wynonna Earp drowned her troubles in as much alcohol as her thin body could handle, maybe more.

“My daddy got extra drunk on weekends.” The Earp heir gazed out the window, like the memory was out there somewhere, distant, far away, but not far enough. “We hid in the barn. Made a little hideout for when he got bad. Eh. Yours sounds fun too.”

Nicole watched as Wynonna did indeed murder her stack of pancakes. Even with a voracious appetite and food to distract her, the forlorn look never left her eyes. A storm was always brewin in them, those deep blue eyes. Something haunted this woman. Something big, bad.

“What’s happening here, Wynonna?” Nicole pushed her plate to the side and leaned close. “What’s goin’ on with this town?”

Wynonna bit down on her fork, let her teeth scrape against the metal as she pulled it out. She licked every single finger clean, her fork, downed her “coffee”, asked for a refill, all while Nicole patiently waited. Clearly, she was avoiding. But Nicole wasn’t going to walk away. Not without answers. Not this time.

Wynonna slumped down in her seat, so far Nicole could barely see her chest. “What do you know about Wyatt Earp?” Her arms, outstretched, drummed fingers on the diner table. Her blue eyes pierced right through Nicole.

Nicole thought a moment, shrugged. “Well, he was a legend. An outlaw turned lawman. He’s your great-great-granddaddy, right?”

“Tsk,” Wynonna held a finger to her nose, “right you are. He killed a lot of people, you know that?”

Crossing her arms over her chest, Nicole inhaled deeply. She didn’t have a clue where this conversation was going. So she’d just have to brace herself. “Okay…”

Wynonna reach clear across to the other side of the table, using it to pull herself up from her slumped position. “Most of ‘em? They’re here.”

There was a seriousness to Wynonna’s tone that Nicole wasn’t sure how to interpret. Was she pulling her leg here? Nicole’s face must have relayed her thoughts.

“Right?” Wynonna’s eyes widened, as if to say she herself was still wrapping her brain around the concept. “Oh, and John Henry?” She leaned closer to Nicole to whisper, “ _freaking_ Doc Holliday!”

Nicole shook her head, her jaw went slack.

“I know. Not enough booze in the world.” Wynonna let out a deep sigh. “And _that_ is why nobody leaves us the hell alone.” Once again, she pulled her little flask from her jacket, this time handing it to Nicole.

Nicole’s face shifted from complete shock to, surprisingly, acceptance, as she took a swig from the flask. “That actually makes sense.”

Taking her own turn at the alcohol, she held up the drink in a cheers. A smug grin flitted across her face, just for a moment. “Look at that, a cop I don’t hate.”


	6. Shit Ticket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly's got questions. Always.

“Uncle Curtis?”

“Yep.”   
Curtis McCready was drinking was morning coffee, inspecting the most recent pick of tomatoes, and Waverly Earp had a question for him.

“What's a shit-ticket?”

Coffee spewed across the table and a deep belly laugh rolled across the kitchen. Waverly held crayons in her hands, pausing in her creation of her latest map, big hazel eyes looking inquisitively at her uncle.

“Waverly Earp! What did I say about that word?!” Gus McCready yelled from the hallway, rounded her way into the kitchen with a laundry basket under her arm. Waverly had gotten into the habit of saying “shit” and Gus was not a fan, especially since she was only 7 years old. She glared down Curtis, a look that told him _don't encourage this_.

Curtis rested his arms on the table, leaned close to his niece. “Where'd you hear that, kid?” He asked, even though he had a good idea where it came from.

“‘Nonna said Tim Burke is shit-ticket.” And she said it again, without even batting an eyelash.

Curtis rolled his eyes. He guessed right. “It's not something you go around sayin’, not you anyway,” he gave her a pointed glare, “and I'll be talkin’ to your sister about that later.” He picked up another tomato to inspect.

Waverly set all her crayons down and crossed her arms. “You didn't tell me what it means.”

Curtis dropped shoulders. This kid. Never let him get away with anything. She asked for an explanation, she better get it. He leaned close again and lowered his voice.  
“It's the same thing as a shit head.”

Waverly made an “O” face, she knew what that meant - a question from a previous conversation. She shrugged her shoulders, picked up her crayons, and went back to drawing her map for the afternoon’s treasure hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short little thing. I just grew too fond of little wayhaught in Goldfish, I'll probably be writing more of them... (also Curtis)


	7. Love At First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puppies....

“I don't know why you dragged me here. This is your deal, all yours.” Wynonna Earp walked around cages of rescued dogs, all ages, sizes, breeds.

“I'm not gettin’ a dog unless we all like it. So you're gunna help me pick it out.” Nicole walked behind her, looking at the dogs a little closer as she passed.

“Waverly's not even here! How do you know she's gunna like it??” Wynonna threw her arms up in dramatic protest.

Nicole just rolled her eyes, she'd expected no less from the older Earp. “Waverly will like any dog that we bring home. She'd like any _animal_ we brought home. Plus, the surprise is for her, kinda defeats the purpose.” Nicole bent over to peer into one of the cages.  
Cute, but just not the right one...

“Yeah, well, don't expect participation on -” Wynonna stopped short, locked eyes with a young pit bull mutt, all black, a scar going down one of his deep blue eyes. Blue eyes that matched her own. Nicole ran into Wynonna from the suddenness and how close she was behind her.

Wynonna hunched down on her feet, her elbows resting on her knees, studied the young pup. He was beautiful. And she could tell from the scar, a little beat up, just like the Earps. 

Nicole observed Wynonna as she took in the dog before her. Watched as he tilted his head when Wynonna tilted hers, mimicked her movements. She put a hand to the cage, he lapped it up with his big tongue.

Wynonna stood, puckered her lips in thought and nodded. Flipping her arm carelessly toward the cage, she shrugged, “yeah, I think she'll like this one…” trying to play off her clear attachment to the dog, but failing.

Nicole just smiled. “I think so too.”

/

“OH. MY. GOOOOD!!” Waverly had erupted into high pitched squeals and gibberish, holding the puppy close, cupping his face and saying things like “who's a good boy?? Yeah, who's a good boy?! We love you so much! Yes, we do, yes, we do!!!”

Wynonna watched as long as she could until she couldn't resist any longer. She swooped in and stole the puppy from Waverly, “alright, give the kid a break. You guys think of a name. I'm takin’ him outside.”

As soon as the door slammed shut, Waverly turned to Nicole, a giant mischievous, yet victorious grin on her face.  
“I think it worked!”

“Oh, it absolutely worked. You should have seen her. Love at first sight.” She pulled Waverly into a tight hug. “When are you gunna tell her he's actually her dog?” Nicole whispered close to Waverly's ear.

“Eh, she'll claim ownership soon enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to note... Nicole & the Earps don't shop, they adopt ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Leave the love. Keeps my heart a-pumpin' and hands a-writin' for you lovely folks <3


	8. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepovers at Nicole's don't afford the protection of the homestead... 
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr prompt: wayhaught that gets interrupted by demon butt-kicking at Nicole's place

“Oh, thank god…” Waverly Earp muttered under her breath when she saw Nicole's car parked in front of her house.

_She's home…_

Plucking out the key her girlfriend had given her and unlocking the door, she entered with enough noise to alert Nicole of her presence.

“Babe?”

“Hey! Back here, just changing.” Nicole's voice drifted down the hall. Waverly smirked, dropped her belongings quickly on the couch and tried not to run to the bedroom. Ever the planner, she definitely had a few things in mind.

Nicole sat at the edge of the bed, pulling her second boot off. The dark blue Purgatory officer’s uniform already carefully laid to the side, her belts on the bed behind her. Waverly leaned against the doorframe, an eyebrow cocked as she unabashedly watched her girlfriend, the lust clear in her eyes.

Nicole quickly noted that familiar look, dropped her boot to the ground, and leaned back on the bed on her elbows.  
“You alright there, baby?” 

That was all it took. Waverly pounced, quickly straddling the tall woman. One hand grasped the back of her neck while the other ran up the slim fitting undershirt the officer always wore under her uniform, their lips crashed together and found rhythm, like they always did.

Nicole had been very pleasantly surprised by Waverly's insatiable appetite for everything, well, Nicole. Sometimes she'd raise her eyebrows in a certain way, or pucker her lips in concentration, and not a second later Waverly was on top of her.

She absolutely was not complaining.

An arm wrapped around Waverly's torso to pull her as close as possible, the other hand cradled her face, admiring the softness as their lips continued to move in perfect synchrony.

Kiss. Pause. Breath. “How was your day?” 

Kiss. Pause. Breath. “Shit. Can't find this godamn revhead. Missed you.” She wove fingers through fiery hair. She loved the new short length, that it wasn't always confined to a braid now.

“Ah. We need to work out some tension?” Kiss. Bite on neck.

Waverly managed to groan out, “yeah, ‘kay shut up now.”

Nicole snaked her hands up soft skin, yet firm abdomen muscles, raked her nails down before pulling the soft floral shirt off completely.

Waverly mumbled into Nicole's mouth, something about her distaste for the more cumbersome parts of her uniform, especially when she was feeling “tense,” and her current gratitude that the more difficult parts were already removed.

Their hands fumbled with buttons and Nicole was about to curse at Waverly's skin tight jeans for not budging when a loud crash, almost directly outside the bedroom window, caused both of them to jerk their heads towards the sound.

They looked back at each other, and Nicole knew exactly what Waverly was about to say.

“Found him…” A meek smile upturned her lips and they bolted up.

Nicole pulled her boots on, not bothering to tie them. Waverly ducked under the bed and produced a rifle and a shotgun (a legal one, as it was in a cop’s residence), handed Nicole the rifle.

They ran to the back door. The fact that they were down to bras and unbuttoned pants either didn't occur to them, or just didn't phase them.

Nicole got one look outside and shouted, “Oh godamnit!!” She ran out, toward the source of her despair, Waverly close behind, watching her back.

Nicole leaned over in the dirt, huffed in frustration. “So much for an orange tree…”

A gunshot rang out and they instinctively ducked, Nicole held her arm out in front of Waverly, always her first thought. _Protect her. Keep her safe._ Even though she knew the small woman was damn well capable of doing that on her own.

Deep, maniacal laughter swept the air, and from high above, a figure who apparently had above average leaping skills was dropping towards them. He landed with gusto, an old cowboy with a sinister face and a scar down the middle of his right eye.

Guns trained on him, Waverly nodded her head. “Chester. Been lookin’ for you!”

Nicole whispered to her side, “where the hell’s Wynonna?” Really, how would Waverly know? But, she still asked. Because of the heir didn't show up soon, things might not end up well.

“How should I know? I was kinda … busy!” Waverly kept her eyes on Chester as she whispered back.

“My, my, my. You pair _are_ a sight. A mighty a fine one at that!” He twirled a blade around in his hands with too much ease.

“Where you been hiding? Must be a good spot, if we never found you!” Waverly attempted to stall the imposing demon, scrambling for a plan in her mind.

Chester laughed. “Now why would I tell you something like that? Somethin’ about … a magician never tellin’ his secrets? Or maybe you couldn't find me cuz you've been a titch distracted.” He feasted his eyes hungrily over Nicole's body, knowing it would infuriate Waverly. “Though I might be too, with _that_.” Chester pointed his knife at Nicole, gestured up and down her frame.

The concentrated expression turned blank. Waverly looked into Chester’s dead eyes, anger, frustration, and determination flooded her entire body.

“No…” Nicole heard Waverly whisper to herself.

She stepped forward, raised the shotgun, let loose. Chester cried out as he dropped to one good knee. Waverly walked closer to the demon.

“Waverly...” Nicole followed close behind, a quiet attempt to reach her girlfriend in her state of wrath.

“Looks like I touched a nerve!” Chester was sputtering, holding his kneecapped leg, still endeavoring to piss the hell out of Waverly. He took another look at Nicole. “She were mine, I’d _ravage_ her.” His voice seethed, dripping with disdain and unadulterated malice.

Another shot from the gun went straight through his gut, Waverly hadn't even flinched. Chester flew backward from the force, hit a brick wall and collapsed, unconscious.

Nicole slowly made her way to Waverly. A feather touch on the shoulder, and hazel eyes turned to meet her gaze. They nearly fell into a tight embrace, Nicole running her hands through the long brunette hair, whispering small comforts.  
_I’m here. I’m yours. We're okay._

“Oh gross, guys! Where's your clothes?! Ugh. Don't answer that.” Wynonna’s voice shocked them out of their embrace, she stomped out the back door, made her way toward the unmoving body on the ground. One quick shot, hellfire portal opened, another revenant gone.

Wynonna looked back at the shirtless women.  
“All in a day's work, right? Put some clothes on, horndogs.” Before disappearing into the house, she turned and added, “and move your asses onto the godamn homestead! I'm tired of having to keep track of you!” Her mumbling and cursing about being a babysitter continued as she left the women to themselves.

Waverly held Nicole's face, grounding herself in the moment, in the reality that they were both still there.  
They took each other's hands and slowly walked back inside. Nicole took the shotgun from Waverly, ducked to put them in a case under the bed.

As soon as she stood, Waverly jumped into her arms, legs wrapped around her torso. Nicole held on for dear life. They pressed their lips together like it was their last lifeline.

One arm around her neck, Waverly brought her other hand to Nicole's face, stroked her cheek gently.  
“I'm here. You're here. We're okay. Okay?” Nicole would whisper these reassurances until they seeped into Waverly’s brain. She turned around and sat them both down on the bed, Waverly now effectively in her lap, pulled her in close.

“Not how I wanted that to go…” she mumbled into Nicole's neck.

Nicole pulled away a bit, looked Waverly in the eyes. Those hazel eyes, here now, right here.  
“The demon killing? Is it ever how you want it to go?”

Waverly chuckled lightly, pulled Nicole closer. “No, dummy. The sex.”

Nicole shrugged her shoulders, “I mean, you can't say we haven't tried new things, right?”

Waverly couldn't help but laugh more. She looked up into the soft brown eyes. “Thank you.”

Nicole tilted her head, the question _for what_ written on her face.

“I just shot a guy. You make me feel normal.”

“You shot a _demon_ , there's a difference. And, he was saying some pretty disrespectful things about your girlfriend … And she’s actually quite flattered.” A mischievous, yet admiring look took over Nicole's face.

“He was being mean! Revenants are dickheads…” Her lower lip jutted out into a pout.

Nicole couldn't stop herself from laughing at the anecdotes Waverly pulled sometimes.  
_God, this woman. Kneecapping an honest to goodness demon one minute, pouting the next._

She interlaced their fingers, still holding Waverly close to her chest.  
“Hey. That's two windows and a tree.”

Waverly threw her head back at the lighthearted statement.  
“Yeah. Be safer on the homestead.” She pressed a kiss to Nicole's forehead.

“Your sister’s a damn pain. Love her, but she's a damn pain.” She let Waverly continue her kisses across her forehead, temples, cheeks, neck.

“What about the barn? We could fix it up. Our own little place. Safe.” She looked into Nicole's big brown eyes as she spoke that last word. Safe. Safety was a commodity now.

That's all she needed, really. Waverly, alive, well, by her side. Safe.  
Nicole just stared back at those hazel eyes, looking more brown in the low light of the bedroom.  
“You askin’ me to move in with you?”

Waverly hadn't even realized that's what she'd done.  
“Huh. I guess I did. Yeah.” A giant smiled enveloped her face, those moon-eyes making their appearance. “Yeah, I am. What do you say Officer? Wanna move in with the crazy Earps?”

Without missing a beat, Nicole responded, “hell yes.”

“Alright,” Waverly barely whispered, surprised at the quickness of Nicole's agreement, “now should we finish our … original conversation?” Her eyes darted to Nicole's lips, just before her own were captured in a kiss.

They fell back on the bed.  
Normal. Safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is ... the third (?) version of this that I wrote? I think the third. So many new things from the trailers. I just left out the possession because ... too many assumptions.
> 
> But I did want to write Waverly as the badass she so clearly is in season 2.  
> I think Nicole's desire to protect Waverly is obviously strong. But the same can be said vice-versa.


	9. So Not Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly's attempt to seduce Nicole gets turned around. From a Tumblr prompt :)

Nicole gazed down adoringly at Waverly’s splayed out hair, almost completely covering her sleeping face. She crouched down and tenderly tucked the strands behind an ear.

_How are her ears so cute…_

“Hey baby,” she pressed a light kiss on Waverly’s cheek, “I’m going for a run. I’ll be back.”

“Mmmph.” A hand blindly reached out, wandering around. Nicole wasn’t sure what it was searching for, so she took it in her own and kissed the open palm. That seemed to satisfy the decidedly not-a-morning-person woman in her bed. The hand dropped, head flipped over, breathing slowed again.

Nicole chuckled and walked out, leaving her to sleep.

/

Waverly’s head jolted upright, maybe a little too fast. She groaned and held it in her hands as her eyes adjusted to the light.

_Going for a run…_

She recalled the words from her barely-awake state, listened for any sign that Nicole had returned, and determined she was still alone.

Immediately shivering when she pulled the covers away from her naked body, she went in search of clothes.

_Oooh… she’ll like this…_

She pulled Nicole’s Purgatory softball t-shirt over her head, the ends barely covering anything. She found the tiniest pair of shorts Nicole owned and rolled them up, leaving very little to the imagination. 

This was one of Waverly’s favorite games. Get Nicole as hot and bothered as possible, so later that night there was a whole day’s worth of tension built up. Nicole loved it and hated it.  
Though, at that moment, she didn’t plan on leaving her frustrated for the entire day. Maybe just through breakfast…

Pots were clattering and pancakes were cooking when she heard the door open. Waverly squealed in delight, rolled the shorts up again, quickly adjusted her hair so it looked messy, but cute.

_And I’m cooking… oh, she’ll love this…_

Her giddy smile dropped to a slack-jawed face when Nicole walked into the kitchen. 

She wore a sports bra and little work out shorts, both hugging her slim, muscular figure extremely well. Sweat glistened over every visible muscle. To top it off, she went straight to the sink, poured a glass of water over her neck, splashed her face with cool water.

The spatula that Waverly had been holding, very still for moments now, clattered to the floor. Nicole turned at the noise to see Waverly, looking at her like a glass of ice cold water after traversing a desert for weeks, hand still outstretched where she’d held the spatula. 

Oh, did she notice. A shit-eating grin covered her face when she saw Waverly gulp.

“I like your shirt.” 

Waverly turned off the stove, grabbed Nicole by the arm and led her to the bedroom. Nicole caught her with ease when she jumped into her arms. 

Their lips crashed together and Waverly mumbled between kisses, “that was so not fair.” 

Nicole laughed, wholeheartedly, and dropped them onto the bed.

She’d tell Waverly later, but she really did love when she wore that softball shirt.


	10. Number One Shipper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrissy Nedley is Wayhaught's number one fan. From a Tumblr prompt :)

Chrissy Nedley _never_ liked Champ. She pretended to, when Waverly was dating him. But once he was gone, she let out an actual sigh of relief. Waverly Earp deserved far better, and Chrissy knew it.

Working at the only coffee shop in town, she had a front-row seat to many of Waverly and Nicole’s “meetings.” She pretended not to notice, for Waverly’s sake, when she caught them grazing each other’s hands, flirtatiously giggling, or, for lack of a better phrase, having eye sex (because they did a whole hell of a lot of that). Waverly would tell her about Nicole when she was ready to, Chrissy was confident about it.

She wasn’t expecting, however, for them to be outed by none other than Champ Hardy himself at the fancy ball, attended by all of Purgatory. Nobody noticed, but she clapped her hands and grinned when Nicole punched him in the face. 

Yeah, she went a little crazy that night from some poison. But ever since that moment, she was their number one “shipper.”

“You are _not_ calling us wayhaught, Chrissy,” Waverly glared at her best friend from across the restaurant table, snugly fitted into Nicole’s side. 

“Oh, I absolutely am. I have been, for a long time now,” her response was far too casual for Waverly’s liking as she simply took a sip of her margarita.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“And you guys are adorable. So you get a ship name.” Chrissy smiled brightly and browsed the menu.

/

Chrissy offered her advice to Nicole once, when they had their first fight. And Nicole cherished it. It had honestly been her saving grace. So anytime she had no idea what to do where Waverly was concerned, she asked Chrissy. Granted, Nicole had great people reading skills, especially when it came to Waverly, so she read the woman pretty well. But there were some things that she wouldn’t chance. 

The first time she laid eyes on Waverly Earp, Nicole swore to all the powers that be that if she could just love this woman for the rest of her life, she’d do everything humanly possible to never hurt her, to always take care of her. She didn’t even introduce herself to the barmaid until about three weeks later. But there was always something pulling inside of her, something telling her she just needed to be near Waverly, always.

Five months after Waverly stormed into the police station, all courage and passion and honesty, pushing Nicole down onto her boss’ couch, she bought it.

And she held it in her hands now, this beautiful gold ring, staring at it. There was purpose in it, why she chose it.

They had finally figured out how to rid Waverly of the demon that possessed her. She controlled it well, but sometimes it took over and Nicole could see her drift away, like she was lost at sea. When they got her back, Waverly told her the same thing. It felt like she was floating away, but she stayed because Nicole was there, a beacon of light, the lighthouse shining bright from a great distance. No matter how far gone, she could always make out the speck of light.

Nicole chose the Lover’s Knot. Sailors often wore them when they were to be separated from their beloved for long periods of time. Two parallel bands, inseparably interlocked with two overhand knots.

Two. Together. Forever.

Nearly two years after the day she’d bought it, she sat on the couch in Chrissy’s apartment, staring at the ring. Chrissy waited for Nicole to say something, anything. She’d never really seen Nicole this nervous before.

“It has to be perfect…” Nicole whispered.

Chrissy thought for a moment. “Does it?”

Nicole whipped her head up to glare at Chrissy, an obviously confused look on her face.

She held her hands up in defense. “I don’t mean it won’t be perfect. I just mean … I really don’t think you have to sit here planning some big shindig. She’s gunna love whatever you do. So, whatever you do, it’ll be perfect.” She shrugged like it was the easiest thing in the world.

Nicole fell back into the couch, sighing deeply. “Yeah…”

/

Later that week, Nicole and Waverly laid in bed, Waverly nearing sleep, Nicole staring at the ceiling.

She thought about the first time she saw Waverly, the first time she met her, the first time she spoke after the demon left her, thought of the ring sitting in the drawer in her bedside table. (only recently put there, because Waverly Earp was a godamn snoop)

She was stirred from her thoughts when Waverly moved her head from Nicole’s arm to her chest. She wove her fingers in the long brunette hair.

And something inside her pulled, like it did when she first saw her. Something told her - now.

Nicole thought of Chrissy’s words. _Whatever you do, it’ll be perfect_. They kept her from completely panicking. 

She carefully leaned over, opened her drawer, and pulled the little wooden box out, laid it beside her.

She rubbed her hands over Waverly’s back gently, barely whispered, “you still awake?”

“What’d you just get? I’m tired.”

Nicole laughed softly. Obviously, she hadn’t been quiet enough. “Can I tell you something?”

Waverly shifted so she could look into Nicole’s eyes. Light from the bathroom, that neither of them wanted to get up to turn off, streamed into the bedroom. “‘Course.” She ran a hand over Nicole’s cheek.

“The first time I saw you, something … pulled. Something inside me, it just told me to be near you. It’s always told me to be near you, never leave you.”

Waverly’s gaze shifted, questioning what Nicole was trying to say.

Nicole turned to her side, and they lay face to face. “And I never want to. I never want to leave, I never wanna be away from you. When you were … I know you were still here, but you’d leave, and I swear my heart never hurt more than when you’d leave.”

Tears started to run down both faces at the memory of the demon. Waverly took Nicole’s hand, kissed her palm, held it tight, reminding them both that she was there.

Nicole reached behind her with her free hand, brought the little box around. The low light made it hard to distinguish what it was exactly. But Nicole opened it, and Waverly gasped. 

“I never wanna leave you, Waverly Earp.” She was interrupted by a kiss, Waverly crying lightly into it, unable to wait until Nicole was finished to contain everything inside of her. But it gave Nicole the courage to continue. “I never wanna leave you, and I never want you to leave me. Will you marry me?” The words barely came out in a whisper, their lips so close together.

Waverly nodded, closed the gap between their lips in emotional passion, overwhelming feelings taking over and pouring out into deep kisses, briefly parting for many quick “yes”s.

/ 

Sitting up with their bedside lights on, Waverly admired the ring on her finger. Nicole told her the story, what it meant. She cried even more. She didn’t think there was a more perfect ring in existence.

Nicole held Waverly, her arms wrapped tight around her. “Chrissy was right.” 

Waverly looked questioningly into Nicole’s face again.

“I asked her advice. She said whatever I did would be perfect.”

Waverly laughed. “Yeah, she was right. She _is_ our number one fan…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Lover's Knot Ring: https://ericaweiner.com/products/lovers-knot-ring#.Up49A42r9EI
> 
> I am a complete and utter sap and this is how I want them to get engaged. And also maybe how I want my engagement to be.......


	11. Finally Happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a Tumblr prompt: They're married and have been wanting a child, Waverly finally finds out she's pregnant!

_Is this really happening…?_

Waverly nearly chewed her lip raw staring at the different tests types.

_Which is most accurate? Cheap or accurate? Three weeks late… I can probably assume it’ll be accurate, right?_

Finally choosing a brand, she pushed five tests into the basket, bought a shit ton of Sunny D and Gatorade, and headed home.

Halfway through her fourth documentary of the day, she jumped up from the couch and ran to the bathroom, ripping open the last test.

_Three minutes. Three minutes._

She stared at the four positive tests laying perfectly straight on a paper towel.

For three minutes.

Positive.

Deep breaths, in and out. In and out. Over and over. She paced through the house, halfway between panicking and crying from joy.

It took. It really took this time.

At least, according to a three-week late period and five positive pregnancy tests.

So she was pretty damn sure the IVF took. After too many failures and tears, she couldn’t handle the overwhelming emotions, the joy and happiness and beautiful fear coursing through her heart.

And that’s how Nicole found her on the living room floor, keeled over, a blubbering mess when she came home from her shift.

“Oh my god, baby what happened?” Worry, anger, and fear all laced her wife’s voice. “What’s wrong? Look at me, hon…” 

Now crouched on the ground with Waverly, no part of her uniform removed, not even her Stetson, she brought her in close. Hooking a finger under Waverly’s chin, she brought the crying eyes up to meet her own. Waverly just wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck.

“Wave, you’re scaring me, I need you to tell me if something happened, just yes or no.” Nicole’s voice was calm, controlled, but damn it she needed an answer before she flipped the hell out.

From her neck, she heard a muffled reply. “It worked!”

Nicole racked her brain.

_It worked. It worked. What wasn’t working…_

“It took,” Waverly pulled away, took one of Nicole’s hands and placed it on her belly, even though it showed no signs of the news. 

Nicole’s eyes turned to saucers, she looked into Waverly’s wet hazel eyes, and she couldn’t stop her own from filling with tears.

Too many negative results. Was this real? Was it happening? Was it actually positive?

“You’re sure?” She choked down a sob, trying not to cry as she spoke.

Waverly stood and pulled Nicole with her, into the bathroom, in front of the row of five positive tests.

Nicole faced Waverly, leaned down and pressed their foreheads together. They stayed like that for several minutes, taking in every single second, transcribing it to memory, pressing their lips together in small, but intimate kisses at random intervals.

Nicole lifted Waverly into her arms, holding her close, nose deep in her long hair.

“It’s finally happening,” the tears fell freely into the brunette strands. Waverly nodded her head vigorously.

_It’s really happening…_


	12. Jealous...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> neither of the ladies appreciates other people hitting on their girlfriend, as expected.
> 
> from a "jealous Nicole and jealous Waverly" Tumblr prompt :)

On long days like her current one, Nicole Haught most looked forward to walking into Shorty’s and catching the eye of the prettiest bartender in the whole town.

Hell, probably the whole world.

The last thing she looked forward to, or expected, was to walk into Shorty’s and _not_ catch the eye of the prettiest bartender, but instead, find that her eye was distracted by a beautiful new woman in town. A woman clearly flirting with said bartender, unabashedly.

Nicole rolled her eyes at the tourist, put on her best strut, and strolled to the bar. Smoothly removing the Stetson and taking a seat a couple of stools down, Waverly finally noticed her girlfriend, all swagger and dimples, she couldn’t help but return the enormous grin.

After serving the newcomer her drink, she slowly made her way toward Nicole.

“Officer. What can I getcha?” Her face was all innocence but her voice betrayed every bit of that, low, sultry, and husky. Waverly Earp, a walking conundrum if there ever was one.

Nicole pursed her lips and dipped her head. She was a confident woman. She knew Waverly loved her. But that didn’t change the twinge of jealousy twisting inside her.

Waverly noticed the change in the officer’s disposition, leaned over the bar and lowered her voice a bit, “hey, what’s wrong?”

While it never worked, she always tried to brush away the petty things with a scoff and dimpled smile. “Nothing, Waves.”

Waverly’s brows bent, fixing her gaze on Nicole’s eyes. “Mmm. Not true.” 

Nicole’s eyes guided Waverly to the woman a few seats down. When they reconnected with her own, she continued, “you realize she was flirting, right?”

“What? No. She’s new in town, she was asking me for places to eat, sight-see.”

When Nicole made an “I don’t know about that” face, Waverly rolled her eyes and decided she’d prove herself right.  
“Watch. I will prove my point!” She walked away with a bounce in her step, maybe a little too certain she was correct.

“Hey, you got everything you need over here?” Waverly gave a friendly line to the newcomer, keeping Nicole in her peripheral sight.

The woman was certainly beautiful, a short blonde pixie cut perfectly framed her face, attractive business casual style. She leaned toward Waverly as she replied, “almost,” her voice was, Waverly noticed, incredibly seductive as she ran her fingers along Waverly’s arm.

“Ooh-ho-ho, okay. Yeah, um. Girlfriend, right over there,” Waverly pulled her arm away and pointed at Nicole, who had, at this point, replaced her Stetson so she could tip it.

_Unnecessary, Nicole…_

The blonde pulled her hand back, bashfully apologized.

“What’d I say?” Nicole gave Waverly a shit-eating grin when she returned.

“Okay, but you were clearly jealous. You gunna keep that on until she leaves?” Waverly gestured to Nicole’s Stetson, still perched on her head.

“Oh, baby I don’t get jealous. Too much charm.”

“Totally jealous.” Waverly grabbed the uniform collar and pulled Nicole into a heated, but short kiss, before returning to work.

As she watched Waverly’s backside stride away, Nicole subconsciously went to remove her Stetson. She glanced down at the blonde woman and decided against it.

/

“Is this the one we went to last time?” Waverly held onto Nicole’s hand as she fiddled with the radio.

“Well, there’s not exactly a wide variety of gay bars in the vicinity of Purgatory.”

Waverly thought a moment before responding, “we should go to Europe. Nude beaches.” Nicole sputtered a laugh and briefly turned her head to see Waverly waggling her eyebrows at her.

“I mean, we don’t need Europe to be nude…” she reasoned, even though she thought it was a pretty great idea.

“But beaches. And _Europe_!!”

Nicole pulled into the dirt parking space, still laughing at Waverly.

They pressed through the crowd, Nicole’s arm wrapped around Waverly’s shoulder, whispering things into her ear that were making her blush.

“Drinks or dancing?” Nicole asked once they were out of the thick of the crowd.

Waverly pressed Nicole towards the dance floor, “dance,” her voice dropped, smile fading. Nicole knew the look immediately. The look she got when they wanted nothing more than to be pressed against each other.

The music pulsed, heavy bass, rhythmic beats. Waverly’s back pushed against the front of Nicole, they moved together like one, hands roaming and sliding. Nicole pressed hot lips to Waverly’s neck, felt the groan that she couldn’t hear over the music. 

They stayed there until Waverly turned and practically yelled into Nicole’s ear, “Pee, then drinks!”

Nicole nodded in understanding, pointed her thumb towards the bar where she’d go order drinks while Waverly took care of the pee part of the situation.

Waverly returned from the bathroom and found Nicole at the bar easily (thanks, bright red hair). But she found her engaged in conversation with the woman seated next to her. The immediate desire to punch this unknown stranger in the face took her by surprise. 

She marched up to Nicole, put on her most saccharine voice while delivering a “hi baby!” and pulled her into a much longer, heated kiss. When they parted, the woman was gone. Waverly grinned at the accomplishment.

Nicole stared, bewildered, at Waverly. “You little shit,” a slight smirk formed on her face as she gestured between herself and the space where the stranger had sat, “you weren’t - I mean that wasn’t jealousy, was it?” The sarcasm dripped from her voice.

“Shut up. Did you get extra cherries in my drink?”


	13. Deep Breaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-possession, Nicole realizes that it might not have even been Waverly who she was with, who consented. Feelings ensue.
> 
> From a Tumblr prompt :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> timeline: takes place a couple of days after whatever is taking up residence in Waverly has been exorcised.
> 
> Shout out to my beta who probably would not like to be named but is amazing! Thank you!

Nicole’s back was turned to the Earp home as she gazed out over the fresh layer of snow. She breathed in deep, the cold air hitting hard and sharp, but the harsh winter was nothing compared to the past couple of days. Hell, the past month. Her nose ran and teeth chattered, but if she noticed, she didn't do anything about it.

 

_Are you sure?_

 

_Yeah. … I - I like you._

One month seemed like years, and all the events in between blurred together into a pile of distorted memories.

_How do I even know what was real? Was any of it real? Was that day, that first time even real? Was it even Waverly?_

She couldn't stop the tears that threatened to spill. She turned back towards the homestead, headed straight for her cruiser. She didn’t go inside to check on Waverly like she'd planned, like she told her she would.

Stopping at the door to the car, she hesitated. She could go inside, see Waverly, ignore the tight fear bundled in her heart. Or she could simply leave.

/

Waverly pulled her jeep into the police station parking lot, turned the keys and leaned back in her seat.

_Why hasn't she talked to me?_

Her memories of the possession were faint. At least, whenever she'd done something that wasn't entirely herself. It was like television with a bad signal, some channels had great reception. Some were just blank. She shuddered to think what she had done during those blank channels, or even the ones that were a bit hazy.

Taking a deep breath, she marched to the bullpen to find Nicole … nowhere in sight.

“Oh! Sheriff Nedley! I was just looking for Ni - um - Officer Haught. Is she here?”

Nedley grunted under his thick mustache, but a twinkle lit his eye. He sure did like seeing the two of them together.  
“I sent her home. Been workin’ too much overtime. Woman needed some damn shut eye.”

_Well, I was right about one thing. She's been working way more than usual._

“Thanks, I appreciate it,” she gave him a warm smile before turning to leave.

“Oh and Waverly?” She faced the sheriff once more. “Glad to see you're feeling better yourself,” he raised a mug that looked an awful lot like Dolls’ mug, but with an “R” inscribed on it.

She offered another warm smile and her thanks before she went in further search of her girlfriend.

/

Nicole ran her fingers over the photo.  
Waverly leaned around her shoulders, kissed her cheek, Nicole’s smile was wide, her dimples deep. She recalled the moment, the memory, now marred with the knowledge that they weren’t alone.

_Was it there, watching us?_

A knock on the door startled her more than it usually might. A quick check in the peephole confirmed who she knew it would be. Waverly. She opened the door and smiled meekly.

“Hey, come in.”

With what seemed like caution, Waverly walked past Nicole, hung her coat and scarf on the coat rack, and then stood silent.

Nicole motioned with her head to follow her to the couch.

Normally, Waverly would curl into Nicole’s side as close as possible. And she wanted to, desperately. But Nicole had been withdrawn, there was something she wasn’t telling Waverly. And Waverly was going to find out what it was.

Leaving a few inches of space between them, she sat with a leg tucked underneath her, facing Nicole.

“You’re doing it again.”

Nicole turned to look Waverly in the eyes, the question “what” written on her face.

“You’re shutting me out. I don’t even know why this time,” Waverly paused, wiped a tear from her eye. “I need you. I needed you with me, and you’re barely even talking to me.”

Damn if she didn’t want to talk about this, but there was no avoiding it. Not with Waverly.  
“That thing, legion, whatever it is, it was with you since Willa died, right?”

Waverly nodded. They’d been over this, after the entity was exercised.

“Wave, that day I brought you those application forms…” her voice trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

Waverly took hold of one of Nicole’s hands, squeezed it tight, nodding her head.

“I wanted to be so sure … I wanted to wait for you, to be ready. I thought you were. But there was this - thing - inside you. I don’t know…” she buried her face in her free hand, her thoughts and emotions were raging inside and she couldn’t navigate this storm. She’d promised herself she would wait for Waverly, let her call the shots. It was so damn important to her.

A small sigh escaped her lips as Waverly moved close enough for their legs to touch. She took Nicole’s face in her hands, made her look right at her.

“Do you think I wasn’t ready?” Nicole’s only response was torn expression. “ _I_ wanted that. Not anyone else. _Me. Waverly_ ,” Nicole’s face leaned into Waverly’s hand, her soft touch, her gentle reassurance. “There’s stuff I don’t remember, and stuff that’s - fuzzy. But I remember every single moment of that. Because it was _me_.”

Nicole’s face had softened as Waverly spoke. She wrapped her fingers around Waverly’s wrists, her thumb stroked the soft skin. “You’re sure?”

Waverly leaned forward and pressed Nicole’s cautious lips to her own in a delicate kiss, leaned her forehead against the still creased brows. “Every moment, Nicole.”

They sat in silence for a few moments, just grateful to be close again.  
“I’m sorry. I should’ve been there,” Nicole stroked Waverly’s cheek gently. “How are you feeling?” The storm inside began to calm, concern for Waverly took over.

Waverly sighed, her breath catching the slightest bit. “Okay. I uh - I think I’m having nightmares of things I did,” she looked up to Nicole’s worried eyes, her voice shaking, “I missed you.”

Nicole drew Waverly to her chest, lightly feathered her brow with soft kisses.  
“I’m here. I missed you, too. I’m here now,” her voice was barely a whisper, “I was scared, Waves. I’m sorry.”

Waverly pulled back to gaze into Nicole’s soft brown eyes, she shook her head, her fingers laced through the short auburn locks. Leaning forward a bit, she brought their lips together again. Resting her cheek against Nicole’s chest once more, Waverly exhaled long and deep, and  _peace_ settled in her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for all the love. And thank you for continuing to send prompts!


	14. Bonus Blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "90 percent sure Nicole is her bonus blanket." - Emily Andras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for my nerds.  
> You know who you are.

“God! It’s freezing out here!”

Even with Nicole’s arms wrapped tightly around her, rubbing up and down to generate heat, Waverly was still ridiculously cold.

“Can demons just stay put until the sun is out?” Frosty breath was visible as she continued to mutter complaints. The walk to Nicole’s front door turned into a marathon in the biting cold.

“I know, let’s go inside and we’ll warm up,” Nicole pulled her closer and pressed a kiss to her temple.

“Ooh, I like the sound of that, _officer_!” Waverly grinned at Nicole and waggled her eyebrows. There was no end to her feistiness.

“Oh, brother,” Nicole quickly unlocked the front door and they shimmied inside. As soon as the door was closed and locked again, Waverly grabbed a hold of Nicole, pressing their frozen lips together in a bruising kiss.

Nicole reciprocated, until she realized she couldn’t feel a thing.  
“Wave, wait-wait, Wave,” she pulled back and kept the fiery woman at bay, “I’m _freezing_.”

Despite her lips still shaking from the cold, Waverly tried to maintain a sexy demeanor, “w-well, why don’t I w-warm - oh god me too. Shower. Hot shower.”

/

“One, two, three,” Waverly stopped, arms full, looked around the bedroom, “wait, where’s blanket four?” She turned to face Nicole, her brows furrowed and lips puckered, and Nicole couldn’t help but chuckle.

She walked to the bedside where Waverly stood, took the three blankets, and kissed the crinkled brow.  
“It’s on the couch. You left it there earlier.”

A look of realization dawned on Waverly’s face.  
“Oh! Cooking shows.”

Nicole laid out the three blankets, on Waverly’s side only (because god it got hot under all those blankets) while Waverly retrieved the fourth one.

Four blankets later, Waverly was snugly covered and finally recovering from the harsh Purgatory weather. Nicole walked out of the bathroom, teeth brushed, and Waverly held a hand out.

“Bonus blanket.”

Waverly smiled up at Nicole as she went to her side of the bed. Two blankets under, she pulled Waverly close and leaned in to the long hair, still a little wet, always unrealistically soft.  
“You’re ridiculous,” she whispered into Waverly’s ear.

“You’re a great blanket,” Waverly whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ATTF)
> 
> <3


	15. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly's first viewing of Terminator. And Sarah Connor.

Friday, 9 PM.  
Movie Night.  
Terminator 2.

Terminator had just ended. When Nicole asked if Waverly wanted to watch the second one on their next movie night, Waverly practically shrieked, “THERE’S _ANOTHER_ ONE?!”

Nicole tried to gauge her reaction. Was this a good thing, or a bad thing? “Yeeeah…”

Waverly immediately got up to search the DVD collection, “we have to watch it. Now.”  
That was the end of the conversation.

So they sat, Waverly’s hand tightly gripped Nicole’s thigh. Really, she should have noticed the grip tighten every time Sarah Connor appeared on the screen, which was often. But Nicole was engrossed in the film, one of her favorites.

As it came to a close, Waverly’s grip finally loosened. Before Nicole had a chance to stand, Waverly uttered in a surprisingly husky voice, “I totally would’ve known…”

Nicole craned her neck to look at her girlfriend’s face. “Known what?”

Waverly turned her gaze from the television to Nicole. “If I’d seen this, before I met you. Oh, I definitely would’ve known.”

Nicole thought for a moment, connecting the dots in her mind. When it dawned on her, a look of pleasant surprise took over her face. “Sarah Connor?” 

Waverly nodded, a facial expression that said “hell yes.”   
“Yeah, yeah I can definitely see that. She’s hot. And totally badass.”

Nicole settled back, rested her arm around Waverly and pulled her close.

These were the best moments. The quiet ones, movie nights, learning new, silly, information about each other. She pressed her nose to fragrant, brunette hair, inhaled deeply, pressed a kiss to Waverly’s head.

“What’s yours?” Waverly leaned back a bit, her ever changing eyes looking up into Nicole’s big brown ones, always curious. “If you hadn’t known you like women, what movie would’ve done it for you?”

“Bring It On.” Nicole had responded without missing a beat, and Waverly leaned back a little more, a questioning look on her face. “You asked!” Nicole raised a hand defensively.

“No! That’s not what I - … Cheerleaders, huh?” Waverly’s eyes narrowed, a look Nicole couldn’t quite decipher on her face.

“Yeah…” Nicole nodded, staring off, at nothing in particular, thinking of cheerleaders. 

Waverly grinned amusingly at the sight, “okay, horndog. Bed.”

Nicole’s gaze lifted to Waverly’s, who now stood in front of her as she sat on the couch. She tugged on the hem of her pajama shirt. “Hey. You would’ve looked great in a cheerleading outfit.”

Waverly rolled her eyes, leaned forward to press a light kiss to Nicole’s lips. “ _Would have_?” She winked flirtatiously before standing again and holding out her hand for the redhead, who was left immobile and wide eyed by the last remark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this shortly after the first season 2 trailer dropped. It's been collecting dust, I figured I'd fix it up and post it! Hope you enjoyed!


	16. Two Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months too long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I combined Tumblr prompts to create this because they kind of just worked together!
> 
> -Things you said that made me feel like shit  
> -Things you said with too many miles between us  
> -Things you said when you thought I was asleep

Two months.

Two months since Waverly’s face lit up her phone screen.

Two months since she last called.

Since they both said things they shouldn’t have.

~  
“I thought you of all people would understand this,” Waverly’s voice was weary as it came through the other end of the cell phone, “you’re the one that _gave_ me those application forms.”

“And I said would be there for you, _beside_ you, Waverly. I didn’t ask you to leave me!” Nicole couldn’t help herself, she was shouting now.

Waverly was shouting right back, “I have to find my family!”

The hundreds, thousands of miles apart seemed to grow even more. Nicole breathed harder as the pierced her heart like a knife. She closed her eyes and let those words sink in, even if they didn’t mean what they’d sounded like.

The trouble with words is you can’t take them back. But Waverly tried, “no, that’s not what I-”

“It’s fine,” Nicole interrupted her though, “I hope you find a family, Waverly.”

She shouldn’t have said it like that, she knew it. And know it was Waverly’s turn to try and pull that knife from her heart.  
~

Two months too long.

She played with her phone, flipping it around in her fingers, debating whether or not to do what she was thinking. A buzzing startled her, she looked to see Waverly’s face, a text from her making the decision for Nicole.

_Wave: I’m sorry. I miss you._

Nicole dropped her face in her palm, rubbed her eyes.

_Nicole: me too_

_Wave: We’ll talk soon. Promise._

She almost sobbed at the deep breath she let out.

_Nicole: I need you to tell if you’re coming back. Please._

A knock on her front door startled her once again, she willed herself up from her position on the sofa and opened the door.

“I’m coming back.”

Nicole stared silently. Two months since they’d even spoken, longer since they’d seen each other, and here she was at her front door. They stood motionless, just watching the other, longing and pain and unspoken problems in the chasm between them but somehow there was always a bridge, they could always reach one another.

“I went to look for my family, and I _left_ \- my family,” Waverly tried to explain in as few words as possible, too many words and she’d just break down, crying.

Nicole pursed her lips, contemplating her next move. Waverly’s eyes flickered to those lips, just for a second. And that was all she needed. Nicole stepped forward, wrapping an arm around Waverly’s torso and the other around her neck. Waverly’s hands snaked around into the short auburn hair, like they always did. Breath mingling, their lips barely grazed, letting themselves just feel each other again.

Pulling away, her lips lingered hardly an inch apart from Waverly’s, her brown eyes staring into the hazel ones. Waverly pushed up on her toes and they met in a hungry kiss, longing from the past two months pouring out and into moans and fingers tightly gripping the other.

Nicole wrapped both arms around Waverly as they fell into hug, craving embrace. She leaned into her neck, whispered softly, “let me come with you next time.”

She heard Waverly’s breath catch as she pulled away to look Nicole in the face. Waverly nodded, “yeah.” Nicole wiped the tear falling down her face. “Yeah.”

/

Waverly propped herself up against the headboard, gently stroked the pale cheek that lay beside her in bed. Nicole’s breathing steadily slowed, and when Waverly was sure she was asleep, Waverly finally rested her head on her pillow. Gazing at the sleeping face, she began her confession in a hushed tone.

“I’m sorry. Ever since I read that diary I’ve felt this - I don’t know, loneliness? Anytime someone calls me an Earp I feel like I’m lying. But the longer I was gone, the lonelier I felt. And - I remembered that whenever I was with you, I never felt that way. I never feel lonely or out of place with you. Because -” she inhaled a deep breath, “I am … _so_ in love with you, Nicole Haught. One day I’ll say that when you’re not being threatened with death. Or sleeping. I promise.”

Waverly pressed her lips against the soft skin of Nicole’s forehead, rested close to her chest. It wasn’t long before her own breathing slowed, she drifted to sleep, entirely exhausted from everything that had happened, everything that had been said.

And the tear that had threatened to fall from Nicole’s eye finally trickled down.  
_I love you, too, Waverly._

**Author's Note:**

> I had to. If you've seen the clexacon pics, or were there, you saw Dom wearing unicorn socks, fully visible, with a little blue dress. And it made my entire life. Cutest thing ever. Had to write this little bit.
> 
> I think I'll post prompts here, if I ever receive any from folks! If you have a prompt that you'd like a one-shot of, comment here!


End file.
